


驯养13小时

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 黑道跑路贺X空少红，微斯德哥尔摩。





	驯养13小时

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道跑路贺X空少红，微斯德哥尔摩。

随着时间的流逝，贺天本该放大警惕，可他居然还有心思感慨乘务长的屁股真是好看，又大又翘，藏在制服裤里吸人眼球。等乘务长离开，贺天沉默地摸了摸大衣内兜，已处在悬崖边的境地导致他毫无选择，只能孤注一掷。  
莫关山很快将毯子送到了头等舱，贴心地为贺天披在了腿上，站在旁边等待，如果贺天没有别的需求，他就可以去驾驶舱后面的值班室打个盹，别的状况由空姐们应付就好。莫关山无论如何都想不到，这时他微笑着默默退出去，或许可以延缓这场灾祸的发生，但他没有。

“能不能请你坐下陪我聊会儿？”贺天扬起友善的假笑，恶意全部掩藏在面具下，他将帽子放到旁边的座椅上，望向乘务长的眼神里带着些期待，语气却好像已经做好了被拒的准备，“我不喜欢长途飞行，疲惫又无趣。不过你可以拒绝，毕竟我刚才开了那么恶劣的玩笑。”  
“怎么会。”莫关山听了这话，差点忍不住揉自己的脑袋，这是他好不容易才戒掉的习惯性动作，心底的失落感消失得无影无踪，也许真的是自己太鲁莽，误会了人家。空乘守则第一条，头等舱乘客提出的要求，一定要尽可能地满足，何况莫关山根本不想放过这样近距离观察贺天的机会。

忽略最初的不愉快，贺天确实是个很好伺候的角色，并且在莫关山坐下时，把毯子分给了他一半。贺天没张口，莫关山也不好先提起话题，他只能小心翼翼地偷瞄着贺天，这人嘴角的浅淡笑意，犀利的眉峰，狭长的双目，偶尔看你一眼，都像是能望进你心里一样深刻。  
“我有那么好看？”察觉到乘务长时不时投来的视线，贺天心底滑过一丝异样，他虽然男女不吝，但也没想过在飞机上勾搭人，不过特殊时刻得利用特殊办法，“空乘培训的时候，应该教过你们礼仪吧。”贺天凑近乘务长，好笑地看到这人居然连耳朵尖都红了，于是刻意压低了声线，“想看，就抬起头大大方方地看，我不收费的。”

这距离有点超过普通人的安全范围，贺天身上好闻的烟草味道传进鼻腔，莫关山发觉自己的心脏越跳越快，脸蛋儿也不争气地升高了热度，他发誓自己不是这么容易害羞，只能怨这人段数太高。找个地方休息一会儿的计划早就取消了，莫关山恨不得剩下的时间都呆在这人身边，不过这绝对是痴心妄想了，在飞行中他还有许多工作要做。  
“对不起，冒犯您了。”本该是感到尴尬的时刻，得益于贺天说话的方式，莫关山并没有多少不适，反而敢正视贺天，任由那双黑眸将自己勾了去。

“别这么拘束。”打开了豁口，剩下的就容易得多，贺天示意乘务长放轻松，天南海北地和他聊了起来，不动声色地套到了不少信息。  
贺天非常懂得说话的艺术，也可能是他在这方面天赋异禀，从开始到现在他们的话题就没有断过。莫关山每次开口都很谨慎，害怕哪一句话失了分寸，他一直提醒自己坚守职位，不要生出多余的想法。只是贺天的眼神未免太具有侵略性，湿漉漉地舔过他每一寸皮肤，抑制不住地绮念在莫关山心底升起，他们还交换了电话。聊到投入时，贺天辅以适当的肢体接触，毫不意外地成功卸下了他的防备，话题也偏向私人领域了。

“我母亲的病情不太好，但是精神不错，也挺热情好客的。”话音刚落，莫关山耳朵尖才落下没多久的热度又窜了上来，到底会不会聊天，自己在暗示什么？简直不敢看贺天的反应，莫关山后悔地想把话再吞回去，但愿不要引起什么误会才好。  
“看来下次有机会可以去你家做客，我之前还担心会不会太打扰了。”从善如流地答道，贺天嘴角扬起嘲讽的弧度，不理会乘务长脸上压制不住的惊讶，抬手看了眼腕表上的时间。

贺天将手伸进毯子，面上仍然如常态，他默默解了两粒扣子，把那烫手的玩意儿转移到外兜，幸好毯子足够大，这样的动作才没有引起身旁人的注意。贺天将毯子掀开，左手覆上乘务长的大腿，微微摩挲了两下，暧昧地一笑，“我要去趟洗手间，陪我一起？”  
说实话空乘守则里没有哪一条说过，必要时刻可以陪乘客上厕所的，莫关山抿了抿唇瓣，猛然意识到再这么继续下去，将会发生某些不可控的事情，他的睫毛微颤，仿佛没有考虑就拒绝了，“不，我还要巡视机舱，您自便。”说完就站起身，躲过了那只惹人心慌的大手。

贺天没想到莫关山还能坚持住底线，但他反应非常快，几乎同时起身，走到了过道上，他把右手放进口袋，神色依然轻松，仿佛在邀请别人做客一般，“真的不来？”但贺天自己知道，倘若这位乘务长再一次拒绝，他就必须要采取些强硬的手段，毕竟时间不等人，到那时候，情况会变得非常糟。  
莫关山不确定这两种选择的后果分别是什么，他只犹豫了几秒钟，心中的天平就偏向了贺天，他为自己的行为想了许多理由，不自觉地往那边迈了两步，结果就被贺天抓着手臂，近乎是牵着他到了机舱前部的卫生间。

贺天转身关了门，渐渐逼近莫关山，上一秒还堪堪遮掩着的阴谋感全数爆发，眼神变得冷峻，他死死盯着决定他这次行动成功与否的乘务长，将莫关山背对着抵在墙上，过程中不发一言。  
两人的假面已经撕扯得差不多了，莫关山并没有认真反抗，顺着力道贴上墙面，不过他可不能在这里就把自己交代出去，时间场合全都不对，“贺天，不行，我没有太多时间，一直呆在这儿会引人怀疑的！”

“所以需要你的配合，我们才能早点结束。”贺天照旧懒懒地回答，他撩起眼皮，把乘务长的模样牢牢记在了心里，如果不是这人对他存着那种意思，这次绝不会这么轻巧。  
莫关山动了动手腕，发现自己被结实地反剪住，终于察觉出不对，贺天想要硬来的话，他不会纵容下去的。“你先放开我，我们落地后有的是机会。”  
看来天真的乘务长还沉浸在臆想中，这人的危机感可真不怎么样，贺天再次将手放进口袋，这一次他很干脆地给那宝贝上了膛。贺天压制着莫关山，凑到人耳边嘲弄道：“你还以为我在跟你约炮？飞机上搞，乘务长好兴致啊。”

“你！……我没有！”这话像是当头一棒，被戳中了心事，莫关山尴尬地憋红了脸，他扭了扭身子，费力地转过脑袋，用余光瞥着身后的人，“你还不快放开我！”莫关山算是知道了贺天这人的恶劣程度，三番两次捉弄他，不是真有什么事，就是心理变态。正在腹诽着，他就感觉一个硬梆梆的柱状物戳在了自己的身上，不是屁股，而是后腰。莫关山打了个冷颤，事件的走向似乎越来越诡异了。  
“我们确实没有太多时间。”贺天用那冷硬的物什顶了顶莫关山的腰，话里话外尽是破釜沉舟的冰凉感，好似刚才舌灿莲花的贺先生是另一个人，这才是和贺天的本体，“你真的不想想怎么配合我吗？”

“…………”场面完全反转，莫关山怔愣住，他花了好一会儿才搞清楚状况。那充满死亡气息的冰冷金属隔着一层衬衫抵在他的腰间，要是贺天没在耍他的话，这玩意儿应该是枪。乘务长迅速调整了情绪，之前被贺天挑起的欲念顿时消褪，心脏在胸腔里咚咚跳得生疼，他紧咬着下唇，这可不好笑，登机前的一道道安检那么严格，贺天是怎么带这东西上来的？莫关山有一瞬间以为自己置身于某枪战片的拍摄现场，这太不可思议了。

回想起他们攀谈时贺天的表现，莫关山不禁懊悔自己实在太失职，面对贺天竟完全卸下了警觉，到处都是可钻的空子，这是重大的失误。倘若贺天劫机成功，这整个机舱的任何一个人有什么闪失，他都要承担全部责任。他怎么付得起！  
尚且不清楚贺天的目的，首要任务还是要稳定住局势，以免贺天做出什么过激的举动，莫关山的脑袋已经乱成一团，他强迫自己从中掏出了一句完整的话，嗓音中透出一丝沙哑，“贺天！不，贺先生，冷静点，你知道自己在干什么吗？”莫关山长出一口气，额头洇出的汗滴不知不觉滑落到眼角，濡湿了睫毛，“劫持航空器不是轻罪，一旦定罪，至少判十年以上！”

焦急的语气中还掺杂了些别的什么，莫关山都没有真正体会到自己话里的深意，他仍然侥幸地幻想这都不是真的。贺天只是他偶然遇见的乘客，他们互相看对眼了，说不定落地就会有进一步的发展，而不是像这样对峙，做一场关乎生死的豪赌，结局很可能有人员伤亡，而贺天很大几率会被捕入狱！  
贺天闻言只觉得可笑，乘务长是不是考虑得太多了，既然做了，就代表他没有别的选择，他俯身将莫关山压得更紧，黑洞洞的枪管抵在那里，这强硬的力道肯定会在那片皮肉留下青紫的印记。贺天轻佻地伸出舌尖扫过莫关山耳廓，“从登机开始，你就看我那么紧，一秒都舍不得移开，搞得我还以为被你看透了。”他嗤笑一声，“你觉得我在乎那些吗？”

莫关山被贺天舔得一个激灵，他的心渐渐沉重下来，看来贺天是早就下了死志。乘务长负责整个飞机的安全，他必须想个办法，至少要扭转当前的局面，不能任由贺天操纵。莫关山尽量放稳声音，试着与贺天交谈，“你想要什么？不会只是挟持我吧？”  
话题终于转向贺天最关心的点，他似乎在思考，神态出现了些微的放松，“我要进入驾驶舱，你不陪我吗。”

“然后逼迫机长，更改航线是吗——”莫关山拖长了调子，抢的就是这半秒钟的时间，他猛地往后一仰，后脑勺准确砸在了贺天的前额，这一下把两人都弄懵了。莫关山刚要脱手转身，最好能脱离控制，可没想到贺天比他更快，稳准狠地踢在他的膝窝，将人按倒在地。  
这个插曲出人意料地很快结束了，莫关山紧紧贴着墙壁，大口喘着气，贺天的身体素质、反应能力都大大超乎他的想象，这次没能脱身，那么自己就彻底惹毛了贺天。果不其然，贺天左脚伸进莫关山腿间，握着那危险物品从腰间一路往上滑到肩窝，顶着莫关山的侧颈，枪管下就是动脉，“……既然你这么有精神，那我们来玩个游戏好了。”

莫关山没有吭声，墙壁硌得他脸疼，这时似乎只能沉默以对，他已经惹怒了贺天，只能祈祷不会被弄得太惨，他明白要尽全力安抚贺天的情绪，可他妈的说得容易！莫关山不知道他们在这里呆了多久，时间一分一秒地流逝，随时都可能有人察觉乘务长不见了，怎么办，现在该怎么办！  
枪管移到了下颌，莫关山不敢有丝毫地妄动，瞪大的双眼干涩无比，他惊讶于贺天早就上了膛，也就是说，贺天手一抖，他就会死。莫关山干这行也五六年了，从没有遇见过如此惊险的状况，他必须小心谨慎，一步都不能走错，他的命现在属于贺天。

“把嘴张开。”贺天的眼里看不到一丝怜悯，他一字一顿地重复道，“我让你张开嘴……”他把枪管抵在乘务长的唇边，为那薄唇每张开一分而兴奋，左腿用力磨蹭着莫关山的股缝，他鼓励道，“很好，就这样。”  
莫关山被这样压制太久，浑身酸痛，根本提不起劲来，他明知贺天的意图，却不得不照做，豆大的汗滴从他眼角滑落，原本规整的衬衫制服已被汗湿透，描绘出绷紧的背肌。那枪管终究还是捣进了他的口腔，莫关山绝望地闭了闭眼，视线里只有贺天握着枪的苍白手指，稍一动弹，他就心惊肉跳。

贺天笑了笑，他很满意乘务长脸上混合着惊恐与慌乱的表情，这人完全挑起了他内心的暴戾，如果不是错误的时间地点，贺天会让这人哭着趴在他脚底下求饶。“好玩吗？”贺天握着枪柄，一点点捣进乘务长口腔深处，甚至触到颤抖的喉口，再缓缓擦过内壁舌尖，仅仅几个来回，多么强大的心理防线也会被毫不留情地击碎。  
“…………”莫关山感觉死神的镰刀就要落下，他无助地吞咽着，极速分泌的唾液顺着合不拢的嘴角溢出，柱状物狠狠地摩擦着舌面，他敢保证那枪管上到处都是粘上的口水。莫关山惊恐地微微摇着头，去他妈的，不论让他做什么都好，只要这东西离开他的身体！

“看着我”贺天放缓了语气，嘴唇上下一碰，短促的气音从口中蹦出，“就这么砰的一声，你就消失了。”贺天似乎刻意忽略了乘务长已近崩溃，仍然固执地继续恐吓道，“你随时都可以被替代，就算我杀了你，下一秒出去随便捞个人，一样能进驾驶舱。”  
贺天终于大发慈悲，拿出了那令人胆寒的东西，他嫌恶地瞥了眼枪管上挂着的银丝，转脸却微笑着贴上了莫关山的唇瓣，印了个轻吻。贺天似乎总也玩不够，又将枪管戳在莫关山眼眶，洞口正好包裹住不断颤动的眼球，莫关山的惊惧完美地从枪口传到他的指尖，这一切都使他快活。于是他贴在乘务长的耳边，嗓音低沉如情人间的梦中呢喃，“到那时候，大家都不会好过，你说对吗？”

莫关山早已感觉不到自己的四肢，那声音飘散在空气中，仿佛隔了几道墙才艰难传进耳朵，他机械地点了点头，脸上乱七八糟地粘着汗液和泪水，方才的几分钟简直像一个世纪那么漫长，他不敢再想贺天会不会手抖结束掉他的生命，只知道乖乖听话，才有活下去的希望。  
“很乖。”贺天用枪头点了点乘务长的眉骨，腕表到整点准时发出一声轻响，时机刚刚好，他将莫关山从地上拖起来，他们得快点去下个任务点了，“还会走路吗？安稳地走到驾驶舱，打开舱门，中途不出现任何差错，可以做到吧。”

莫关山抬了抬麻木的双腿，确保出门不会瘫软到地上，喉咙一片火辣辣的疼痛，那里绝对被枪管擦伤了，他咳嗽着，勉强找回正常的声音，“可以。”  
“记住不要做无用的事，你知道后果的。”贺天缓缓放开了钳制着莫关山的手，转而按住肩膀，他将手枪放回到外兜，在大衣的掩盖下继续顶着莫关山往前走，一旦达成共识，那么事情会顺利得多。  
航程已过大半，经济舱那边传来空乘和旅客低声交谈的声音，分隔了两舱的帘子依然拉得紧紧的。他们走到头等舱前方，肩上的五指渐渐收紧，莫关山不敢过多停顿，低下头打开舱门繁复的锁扣。终于，两个人都踏进了客机最严密的驾驶舱室。

此刻没有在操纵表盘的副机长很快意识到来人，看到了熟悉的面孔却还是训斥道：“乘客不能进入驾驶舱，快出去！”  
莫关山已经快紧张到虚脱，这不是在玩闹，驾驶员有任何闪失，所有的人都会死无葬身之地。可是突变从开始到结束实在太快了，没有人反应过来，莫关山余光只瞥见贺天抬手的动作，一声闷响过后，副机长就已经捂着左肩躺倒在椅背，鲜血从制服中冒出。

飞机出现短暂的颠簸，就像遇见小型不稳定气流一般，这突发状况任谁都招架不了，配合飞行这么多年的副驾驶就这么倒在旁边，机长瞬间感觉氧气稀薄了不少，但多年的驾驶经验还是促使他很快调整了飞行，不论发生任何事，客机和乘客的安全永远是第一位的。“你想干什么？”  
“现在调整航线，直飞纽约，在La guardia机场B区降落。”贺天非常快地说明了自己的要求，距离落地时间越近，他就越感觉兴奋，接下来的每一步都必须万无一失，“对你来说非常简单，乖乖照做，没有人会再受伤，懂吗。”

莫关山眼睁睁地看着机长顺从地操纵客机调整了方向，绝望的气息蔓延在整个驾驶舱，他颤抖着身体，怎么都想不到贺天会突然发难，焦躁的情绪充满胸腔，像个哮喘病人一样说句话都艰难地要命，“飞行中还需要两个驾驶员操控，你想我们都死在这吗！”莫关山重重地吸了口气，太多负面压力导致他精神溃散，他挣扎着大吼：“你开枪了！你怎么能开枪！”  
“嘘，安静点。”贺天看起来轻松极了，他一点都不在意，反而捏着乘务长的后颈转向前，风挡玻璃右侧有一个小小的凹痕，是刚才承受子弹的地方，“看，穿透伤而已，落地的时候，我保证他能参与驾驶。”贺天的枪再次抵在了莫关山身侧，看到表盘上的航行终点确实变成了纽约，他好心情地笑道：“为了确保我安全带着你下飞机，他不会死的。”

莫关山望着痛得呻吟的副机长，听见这话，心里咯噔一下，他早该想到，贺天要成功脱逃，肯定会挟持人质，他无疑是最好的人选。莫关山承受着巨大的压力，在贺天微妙的眼神下，仓促给副机长包扎了伤口，但愿他们能平安落地。无论莫关山承认与否，他和贺天已经拴在了一起，生命共同体这个概念一旦窜入脑海，就再也无法驱赶，莫关山隐约察觉到有什么不对，可他来不及深入思考，枪口就戳在了他的脑袋上。  
也许是驾驶舱里的动乱影响了整个机舱的气氛，经济舱的旅客开始焦虑起来，空乘安抚的声音越来越清晰，贺天始终是那副不痛不痒的表情，他朝莫关山扬了扬下巴，“不管你用什么办法，出去让那群人闭嘴直到落地。”然后将枪口转向了机长，贺天飞起的眼尾都透出一股邪佞，“不要做小动作，否则机长的脑袋可能会开一个洞。”

莫关山沉默地站在原地，死死盯着面前的人，贺天脸上最细微的表情都落在他眼中。莫关山想不明白，贺天到底是怎样的存在，他可以优雅如绅士，可以轻佻如玩客，可以残忍如亡徒，但无论他怎么做，身上都带着那股令人着迷的该死的吸引力，仿佛是天生就该比旁人尊贵。莫关山悲哀地发现，他对这威胁客机安全的暴徒起了别的心思，又或者是从始至终都没有真正熄灭过。  
“……你饿了吗，需不需要我拿点食物过来？”莫关山知道他现在的所作所为都太匪夷所思了，可是身体好像脱离了掌控，他干脆垂下眼睫，不敢看剩下三个人的反应。

贺天心底的异样愈加浓重，他挑了挑眉，反复打量着低眉顺目的乘务长，不清楚这人到底在策划什么，例如借机把他扳倒之类的。他装模作样地摸摸肚子，又抬手揉了揉乘务长的发顶，像吩咐小狗叼来飞盘似的，“不用，你只需要去安抚乘客，然后回到我身边。”  
莫关山重重地点头，转身出了驾驶室。贺天轻蔑地看了眼陷入半昏迷的副驾驶，枪口对准飞行中的机长，腕表的指针又走过了一圈半，此时距离他们落地还有两个小时。假设中途不发生什么意外，那么这绝对是一场惊险却完美的旅途，至少他不用担心在洛杉矶被那群条子抓个正着了。

机长默不作声地操控着表盘，他不确定身后的劫匪是否能看懂自己的操作，但是离降落的时间越来越近，他不得不铤而走险，为他们所有人求一个机会。当他第二次伸向某个按键，一道寒光闪过，机长感觉到什么尖锐物体滑过自己的胳膊，皮开肉绽的痛感立刻席卷了全身，汩汩的血滴从那道口子涌出。  
这并不难预料，因为在机长有异动的时刻，贺天早已掀开了衣摆，抽出了绑在大腿上的匕首，锋利的刀刃在机长肩膀上移动，他的耐心差不多被耗尽了，“想跟地面通讯？你可以试试看。”刀锋停留在机长汗湿的面颊，贺天轻轻拍了两下，“再有下次，削掉的就是耳朵。”

机长被彻底震住，差点咬了舌头，再也不敢轻举妄动。于是等莫关山回到驾驶舱，一切和他离开时别无二致，除了贺天手中把玩的匕首，和机长胳膊上仍在流血的伤口。  
莫关山稍一思索便知道发生了什么，只是不知道贺天还会用这么古朴的冷兵器，他伸手抚上机长的肩膀，尽量表现地以大局为重，“平安降落是第一位的，其他都好说。”看到机长点了头，莫关山才回到贺天身边，他无法给自己找任何借口，也不愿去想贺天落地后，会不会直接给他一枪。

“我说了只要你能达到目的，你会保证他们所有人的安全。”莫关山瞥了眼机长的伤口，略带指责地望向贺天，“你再伤害机长，我们都会死。”  
“这是不听话的惩罚。”贺天满不在乎地答道，却敏锐地觉出乘务长的眼神似乎和之前有什么不同，他皱了皱眉，将莫关山推到了前方，确保三个人都在他的视线范围内，“弄醒那个死人，我们要降落了。”

是的，在高度紧张的情况下，时间过得飞快，表盘上的航程路线显示，他们已经处在纽约上空。莫关山叫醒了副机长，这人失血很多，不知道能不能协同机长做好一系列降落准备，但这时也别无他法。  
飞机开始向下减速，机长开始念检查事项，副机长艰难抬起手配合检查，打开襟翼，锁定航道，确认风向，放下起落架，看似有条不紊，但贺天知道他出舱之后，机长就会立刻联系警察。

但这都不重要了，落地之后，没有人能找得到他。贺天抓着莫关山肩膀出了驾驶室，当头等舱的帘子拉开时，所有人都愣愣地望着他们，下一秒爆发出恐惧的惊呼。贺天被这声音吵得脑仁疼，真是一群蠢人，他抬起手腕抵着莫关山肩头扣下了扳机，子弹砸在了过道中央。即便装了消音器，如此近距离的枪声还是起到了非常好的震慑作用，起码整个机舱顿时鸦雀无声，一个个抱着头。  
“……”子弹出膛的瞬间，莫关山感觉半个脑袋都被轰掉了，他想自己的右耳只怕半年内都听不清声音，这还取决于他能否活下来。

舱门打开的一瞬间，贺天长出了一口气，连续13个小时的缜密行动也消耗了他很多体力，他把莫关山从舱口推出去，自己也跟着跳下去滚了几圈，抓着莫关山就往远处狂奔。那里停着一辆改装过的路虎，恰好是他需要的。  
莫关山身上到处都是痛感，他还没有过如此狼狈的时刻，两条腿像面条似的打架，偏偏身旁的人跑起来就像一只矫健的黑豹，全然不顾他的死活。莫关山毫不怀疑，如果贺天松手的话，他绝对会成为平地摔死的第一人。

机长应该已经报案了，莫关山知道贺天就是在抢这个时间，但直到被扔上车，他都没有落地的实感，两腿软得打颤，他瘫倒在靠背上，喘息声大得好似濒死的溺水者。  
“叫得不错，我都以为自己把你怎么着了。”贺天没有再用枪指着莫关山，他发动汽车，朝自己的目的地驶去，副驾驶倒着的这位应该算是人质，也是他成功脱逃的功臣。莫关山表面上简单的不得了，全程都近乎顺从地被他控制着，可贺天却发觉自己搞不清这人的想法。贺天思忖良久，甚至把枪放在了两人座椅中间，就是凭着那股没来由的信念，笃定莫关山不会反抗。当然，如果乘务长突然良心发现的话，贺天也能用腰间的另一把枪送他上路。

莫关山终于坐起了身，观察着周围的环境，心里惴惴不安，说实话自己已经没用了，贺天半途把他扔下，或者干脆给他一枪，都再正常不过。他几乎是抱着必死的心，用一种难以言喻的泛着水光的眼神，盯着这个不讲道理、蛮横闯入他世界里的男人。莫关山不清楚自己到底想要什么，呆在一个随时可能取自己性命的凶徒身边，他居然还生出了一种亡命天涯的快感。  
“别这么看我。”刺耳的刹车声响起，贺天猛地将车停了下来，莫关山眼中过于沉重的感情压得他喘不过气来，他非常烦躁，并惊悚地意识到莫关山的一个眼神就能让他动摇，这太可怕了，他咬了咬牙，抓起手枪上了膛，这是他第一次把枪口对准莫关山的眉心，“滚下车，我给你五秒钟。”

“一！二。三……”  
莫关山不敢挑战贺天的底线，实际上数到二的时候就打开了车门，他知道自己该感谢贺天的仁慈，在自己失去价值后也没有杀掉他。可即将永别的这一刻，莫关山再也压制不住内心汹涌的情愫，他匆匆往前探过身，然后转头下车，朝着来时的方向跑去。  
贺天只怔愣了一秒，就马上发动了汽车，胸腔里不争气的玩意儿跳得比他第一次开枪都快，他看着后视镜里越来越小的人影，抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，那个瞬间蜻蜓点水般的触感实在太轻柔了，以至于贺天都怀疑那到底是不是一个吻。

戴上耳机，经过电流处理的声音有些失真，但那种熟悉感依然让贺天放松，“哥，我到了。”听着那边的询问，贺天少见地迟疑了，他缓缓开口，脑海里有个影子始终挥之不去，“算是……一切顺利。”  
贺天的心情十分复杂，或许他最初就想错了，这13个小时不只是莫关山永生难忘的记忆，也足够让他刻骨铭心。  
机长确实报了警，通缉令发下去几个月，仍然毫无所获。莫关山休了三个月的假期，好修复他的“心理阴影”，当他听说这个消息时，迟钝了许久的心脏仿佛重新注入了活力。莫关山得承认，贺天会永远成为他心口不能触碰的一点。

 

三年后。美国纽约La guardia机场。  
莫关山奉命驻扎在这边的分公司，刚刚抵达纽约，上司宽容他可以休息几天再继续飞行工作。可这个地方对他还是那么不友好，莫关山就知道不该来这里，他走到街边，费力地伸长手臂，天知道老美的出租为什么这么难打。  
炎热的天气让莫关山非常不爽，他急需钻进车厢感受空调的凉气，就在他差点暴走的时候，一辆黑色雪弗兰稳稳地摆了个尾，停在他的面前。莫关山皱起眉头，这怎么看都不像是出租车的样子。  
车窗慢慢落下，驾驶位上的男人扬起唇角，伸手摘下了墨镜。  
“…………”那双无数次出现在莫关山梦中的眼睛还是那么明亮，一如初见时似笑非笑地望着他，被埋在心底的记忆打着转地侵占了他的脑袋，莫关山无法描述自己此刻的心情，只觉得拉着行李的手攥得生疼。  
“乘务长，好久不见。”

END.


End file.
